Leave Me Breatless
by animeangel404
Summary: The World is peaceful after the battle with Galaxia, or is it? How can the Sailor Senshi survive with a broken leader? Will romance be able to save Usagi?
1. Chapter 1: After The Storm

**Author's Note: This is my newest story. I probably won't finish the others I started. I have new inspiration and I'm way older. I do hope you find this story as wonderful as I find it. I've been thinking about fanfiction for a long time and wonder if I should quit, but I didn't. I got inspiration for this story after finally watching **_**Sailor Moon Stars**_** on Youtube. Took me 10 years to see it, but yeah this story takes time post-SM Stars, a year after the battle with Galaxia. Hope you enjoy. **

Disclaimer: No, unfortunately for the world, I don't own Sailor Moon. I don't own any of it and I take no credit for the characters and such.

* * *

**Leave Me Breathless**

**Chapter 1**

**"…**_Life is wonderful. So do they say. They say life is wonderful because the world is in order. They say life is wonderful because they are happy. They say life is wonderful because the world is happy. I say nothing. I say nothing because I disagree. I disagree with the statement 'Life is wonderful.'. My name is Tsukino Usagi. I am almost 17 years old. A year ago, I looked up into the moonlight and proclaimed that I was a champion of love and justice. That year was magical. Nearly a year later, I am hardly the same person. I hardly feel the same way. I don't know how I am anymore. I am certainly not a champion of Love and Justice." _

Usagi looked up from her laptop and looked out among her peers , scattered upon the Juuban High School campus. Everyone was so happy and content. Everyone was so _alive_. She hardly felt alive anymore. She barely felt alive at all. Things bothered her. Nearly a year ago, she watched everyone she had ever loved die before her very eyes. It was true that she had them back, but the pain never left. It was a pain she kept hidden away as a secret. She hid it away with fake smiles, and ongoing reassurance that she was okay. Usagi wasn't okay. She hadn't been okay since the day Galaxia took everything away from her. Nearly 365 days later, it always hurt. Somehow she felt that they were still gone, or maybe she was the one who wasn't there.

"USAGI-CHAN!!!" She heard the screeching voice of one of her closest friends, probably her best friend out of all of the friends she had. "USAGI!!!!! CHAN!!!!!" The screech got only louder as it became closer. Usagi pretended to be engulfed into the words on her computer screen, as she saw her friend approach her. "Usagi-Chan, did you not hear me calling you? Why are you here all by yourself?" A bright bubbly blonde stood before her, in her neatly ironed Juuban High fuku. She had accessorized it with the bright red bow she wore in her hair, and a couple of bangles she got for her birthday. Her bright blue eyes shined with the glow of a star as she smiled from ear to ear. "Usagi?"

"Yes, Mina-Chan." Usagi said looking up from her laptop. She had a very unfriendly tone in her voice that she tried to cover up with the fakest smile she had. Minako looked at her confused.

"Whats the matter Usagi? You've spent everyday this week out here by yourself. I know computers are fun, but goodness, give the thing a rest. It's becoming your new best friend and I won't lose my position to a computer of all things! Tell me what's the matter." Minako said sitting next to Usagi.

"Nothing, Minako, I guess I'm just tired. We've had a lot of examinations lately and I've been studying." Usagi sighed, closing her laptop.

"Yes, but this is high school, Usagi-Chan, we've been waiting our whole lives for such a social experience. You can't spend it sitting here alone. I mean think about it, since last year we've had so much free time. We don't have to worry about saving the world everyday, and you have Mamoru-San and he loves you. So do we, so come on, up, up Odango." Minako said pulling her friend up by the arm. Minako frowned at how easy it was to pull Usagi up. Was she losing weight? Minako shook the thought out of her head and smiled. "Come on, Usagi-Chan, pleeeeaaseee?" Usagi couldn't help but to smile for the fact hat Minako was making her infamous "soap-opera teary eyes." She had to admit, she did have very good friends that were here with her. She shook the feeling away.

"Okay, okay, I'm going. I'm going." Usagi said.

"Yay!" Minako jumped up like a hyper-active cheerleader and dragged Usagi onto a larger group of their peers.

The day ended quickly and Usagi found herself standing out of the school building wishing her friends off for their after-school activities. Nearly a year later she still hadn't found any activities to join. She couldn't help but thinking about the day Seiya made her show him around to help him choose an activity. He became a football player. Usagi frowned at the thought. It made her feel sad. Somewhere in her heart, she missed Seiya greatly. Even though she had Mamoru, there were some days that she felt like she could tell Seiya things nobody else would understand. No matter how much he teased her and called her Odango. She sighed. She should've appreciated him more when she had the chance to. Who knew where in the Universe he was now?

She jumped as she felt a pair of hands around her waist. She looked up to see the most calming ocean blue eyes she had ever seen. Eyes she fell in love with every time she saw them. "Mamo-Chan." She smiled, turning around to feel his embrace. He always smelled so good, and was always so warm. It made her feel better no matter what was going on in her life.

"Usa-ko, you seem very happy to see me today." He said smiling down at her. She was about 6 or 7 inches shorter than he was. He always found it cute when she would stand on her tip-toes to kiss him or whisper "I love you" in his ear.

"I am. I would be devastated without you, Mamo-Chan. Don't ever leave me again okay?" Usagi asked, nearly in tears holding onto Mamoru's shirt tightly.

"Of course not, Usa-ko. I would never leave you. Please don't cry." He whispered to her. He held her close in his arms as she nearly fell apart in his arms. She had to remember to be strong, even if things were bothering her, she had to be strong. She was strong and that's what brought them back to her. That's what made their lives happy again. Maybe not hers, but at least they were happy.

Deep in the universe, a presence was felt that shook up a familiar stranger. Dark eyes opened in fear. Something bad was going to happen soon. Someone was coming, coming for her. Coming for the Moonlight Princess. She had to be warned before it was too late.

Usagi sat up in her bed, covered in sweat. She saw it again. She saw everyone die. Mamoru, Mina, Rei, Ami, Makoto, Setsuna, Hotaru, Haruka, and Michiru. She saw them all die. But it wasn't at Galaxia's hands. It was in a battle in Crystal Tokyo. The Sailor Senshi were all fighting hard for her to live. They all were sacrificed for her life; but this time, there was no turning back. She couldn't bring them back. They all died in cold blood, at the hands of an evil vengeful killer. But who could be doing this? Who could be sending her these dreams that haunted her every night? This couldn't be a premonition. She didn't want this to be true. If it were to happen, Setsuna would tell her about. She was the guardian of Time. Wouldn't she know? Her mind told her it was just a nightmare, but her heart told her that it could possibly be the awakening of Sailor Moon. She knew that side of her wasn't dormant for a reason. She wasn't a champion of Love and Justice, but she was still Sailor Moon. She still knew when the world was in trouble. If her dreams were right, there was more than just trouble coming for her.

* * *

**And fin! Lol. Okay, so there is a second chapter coming up soon. Be aware, it's coming for you! I'll try not to leave this one hanging mmkay? Lol. See you soon. **

**Angie **


	2. Chapter 2: No Longer The Same

**Author's Note: Surprise, Surprise, a 2 day update. OO. Now that's shocking. I decided to be more on my toes with this story. When I'm not updating my site, I'll do my story. Very Simple. I also answer reviews so I hope that's not annoying. I'll try to make this one a little more longer.**

_**Champion of Justice**__** – haha, glad you like it. Here's a quick update! Keep coming back **_

_**jasmineflower001**__** – lol I think she does and always will have a thing for him. Don't get me wrong, I'm a total M&U supporter but Seiya had a certain sparkle. ; We shall see in ongoing chapters. But yes, I'm glad you liked it. **_

_**Caytlyn Rose**__** – haha it's going a lot of places. Sit back and enjoy the ride.**_

_**SilverIrys**__** – I'm glad you liked it. I love the smell of new reviews in the afternoon. in the morning & in the evening as well**_

Disclaimer: No I don't own Sailor Moon still, but if I did..mwahaha.

* * *

** Leave Me Breathless**

**Chapter 2**

"School days are incredibly boring." Minako yawned as she, Ami, and Makoto walked together to Usagi's house. They had all vowed to meet up and visit her after she was absent for the day. They had thought she had returned to her usually later streak, but by 10:00 A.M., they realized something was wrong. They had also called Rei's cell phone to of course, receive no answer. She was doing plenty of help with the sister's at her high school, but at times like these they needed her too. The feud between Rei and Usagi was never going to die down.

"I have to agree, lately, it seems to be the same thing every day. In and out, classes, exams, same faces, mean teachers. I wish it were Summer break already." Maokto said, putting her hands behind her head and looking up into the bright afternoon sky. The sky was something she didn't have time for anymore, now that she had a "social life." She remembered before she came to the Tenth district, how kids would make fun of her and call her mean because she defended herself. She always made time out to play attention to how beautiful the earth really was and appreciate it. Where did those tines go?

"It is becoming quite tedious." Ami agreed. Makoto and Minako stopped in mid-strut, staring at their intelligent friend. If Mizuno Ami agreed that school was boring, school was **VERY** boring indeed. "I guess it's not the same after Taiki left. Keeping up with him for the number one rank in the class was hard work. It was always a friendly challenge and fun. Now it's like going to school to just be there. There's no personality there anymore." Minako nodded her head in agreement.

"Chasing after the Three Lights was grand. I never had to worry about studying so much. Well I did, I just, haha, didn't care." Minako laughed at herself, back when she and Usagi would always have to take the make-up examinations. They were make-up examinations partners. Now she had to take them alone. She was worried. It wasn't that she didn't like the new Usagi. She was very productive, but she'd rather have a lazy, crying Usagi any day. "Everything has changed."

"Usagi has changed." They heard a voice behind them. The three girls stopped once more, to look behind them to see Rei in her sera fuku, holding her cell phone in one had and her briefcase in the other. She had said three words that most avoided to say. They all knew something was wrong but they didn't want to admit. Day in and day out, they went on with their lives as if she was still the same. They went on as if they still had their infamous Odango Atama, but the truth was they lost her a year ago. The same way she lost them, they lost her. Most of them wondered if had been too late to get her back. To have the same Usagi-Chan they had once knew. "Things will never be the same, not without Odango Atama's klutziness and her ability to make everything shine. She had the one light in the world people would search galaxies for, and it's not there anymore. I know it, you guys know it, and Mamoru knows it." Rei stopped her sentence at her last phrase. Was it true? Could Usagi's love really she that she wasn't there any more?

* * *

Chiba Mamoru worked hard for everything in life. He worked hard to survive, he worked hard to have a career, an education, and he worked hard for his love. His love was his everything. His Usa-ko was his everything. She kept him alive. She was there for him when he needed her the most. The days when he didn't have the strength to go on, he always had a bright bubbly blonde at his door with the world's worst batch of burnt cookies. Even though she was cry when he avoided not eating them, or seemed clingier than the average 16 year-old, Tsukino Usagi was everyone's hero.

Mamoru found himself sitting at his desk, thoughts pounding in his head all at once. He hated today. He hated today because it was like every other day. The past year was the same everyday. He woke up, showered, got dress, stopped by the Crown Fruit Parlor, and attended the University. She wouldn't call a million times a day anymore. She never wrote him small love letters, even the long ones when she tried to use a more extensive vocabulary and misspelled most of the words. She never took pictures with anyone. She hardly came over. She never baked a batch of burnt cookies. If she was to bake a batch of cookies, they came out perfect. Everything was perfect. She was flawless. She was never late. She never fell. She never cried. The closest he had come close to hearing her break down was yesterday. One day in a whole year was for nearly five minutes he had her back. He had his Usa-ko, his love. When those five minutes were up, he lost her again. It was like she was automatically programmed to never show emotion. That dullness in her once bright blue eyes faded again. It was like that moment never happened.

He often wondered what happened. He stayed up every night wondering what killed her. Was it Galaxia? Was there something she did that she told no one? Did she lock away Chaos in herself? Was she attacked after that? Did someone hurt her? These are things he somewhat managed to ask her in the beginning. The answers were all the same: "No, Mamo-Chan, you're worrying too much.", "I'm okay, really, just being more focused.". Eventually she stopped answering and when she did, he stopped asking. It was like they were two separate people now, no longer on the same path of destiny they once were. He hated it. Life was certainly not wonderful. He hated the fact that he wasn't with the same girl. He loved her same, but he wanted her back. He wanted his love back, his Usa-ko. Mamoru looked over at his cell phone and picked up. **No New Messages.**He started to dial a number. More than anything, he needed advice.

* * *

Tsukino Ikuko opened the door with bright smiling eyes. She was happier than ever, in her usual attire, sundress and apron. She had really turned into a mother over the years, even if she hadn't noticed it. Her long blue hair was wrapped up and put into a bun. She was always happy to see all the girls visit. She always baked them something or already had something in the oven. Today she had strawberry Philadelphia style cheesecake. She had gotten a recipe from a friend in the States. She had to admit it came out perfect, but maybe Tokyo wasn't ready for her great baking skills. "Hello girls, it's nice to see you this evening." Ikuko said smiling. The girls all returned their warm greetings and smiled.

"Mrs. Tsukino, is Usagi in?" Ami asked, being the group's spokesperson for the day.

"Um, no, Usagi left early this morning, saying she had to do some research at the library before giving a report this afternoon and that she would probably meet up with you all after school. She also said that if she wasn't there with you guys first and you got worried to tell her that she may be out for a while but she'll be at Rei's by 7 pm." Ikuko said remembering each word her daughter had told her this morning when she was at the door before sunrise. She had her bunny backpack and her sera fuku on while the rest of Tokyo was still in her bed. She told Ikuko that if the library wasn't open, she'd just stop by Mamoru's and smiled before going off on her way. Usagi had become so dependent. That was the only thing she thought about it and went back to bed. Makoto and Minako exchanged looks while Rei just sighed.

"Oh, of course, how dense can we be to forget. Haha, sorry Mrs. Tsukino. We'll go meet up with Usagi-chan. She's probably at the arcade." Ami laughed it all off.

"Well you all can wait here until she returns, I baked American cheesecake." Ikuko smiled.

"Oh, Mrs. Tsukino, we'd love to stay, but we must meet up with Usagi-chan. We don't want her being out there alone. I'm sure Shingo-chan will love the cheesecake." Rei smiled. Ikuko nodded in agreement and sent the girls off on their way.

"Ugh, I'm horrid, lying to my elders like that." Ami sighed as the girls walked away far enough from the Tsukino residence to discuss their plan of actions.

"I lie to my elders all of the time." Minako said patting Ami on the back. All of the other girls dropped their heads in shame. Usagi was just as bad, well she used to be.

"Where in the world could she possibly be? I mean, I know things have been different, but it's not like Usagi-chan to run off like that. Not without leaving a note full of spelling errors." Makoto said. The three girls stood on the sideway in dismay of the situation they were in.

"Well, before we do anything, we can at least try calling her and see what's up. I'm sure she has her cell phone." Rei said taking her cell phone out of the briefcase. She dialed a few numbers and waited patiently.

Off somewhere, inside of a bunny backpack, a pink bunny covered cell phone vibrated. A pair of blue eyes opened in fear, afraid of somebody being there. She felt ridiculous when she realized it was just her phone. She took the phone out of its case and looked down to see the smiling picture of Rei giving the V for victory sign in her favorite red dress. Usagi found herself rolling her eyes at the thought that Rei of all people would give her "the call." She could've just ignored it but she decided to answer it anyway. "Konnichiwa." Usagi said simply, no emotional tone in her voice.

"Could you possibly tell us where the fuck you are!?" Usagi heard on the other end. This was everyday Rei. No phone etiquette whatsoever.

"I'm busy." Usagi answered.

"Busy? Have you lost your damn mind? Lying to your mother? Skipping school? What's wrong with you Odango? Does Mamoru know where you are? Huh?! Why are you being so careless and so stupid?!" Rei yelled into the phone. The other girls all winced at the sound of Rei's pitch. They had figured by now, Usagi was in tears begging for them to come take her home.

"I have things to do Rei-chan and honestly, if you're going to call me to insult me, I don't have time for it. I don't have to explain myself to you and nobody else and I would appreciate it if you didn't dial this number again." Usagi said flatly hanging up the phone after she was done. Rei bit her lip to fight back tears. For the first time in her life, she actually felt hurt by Usagi. She didn't look up at her peers. She didn't utter a word. She didn't want them to see that she was hurt. Instead, she did what she did best, she got angry.

"Obviously the Odango has better things to do than to worry about people who care about her." Rei stated. The girls all stared at each other, wondering what the world was coming too. Usagi did care about them; she loved everyone. Didn't she?

* * *

**End of Chapter 2. I'm so emotional. I cry at my own writings. Haha. That's one time I'm going to feel sorry for the pyro, and hopefully the last time lol. But yes, chapter 3 coming soon. Next week perhaps? Monday? Tuesday? We shall see. **

**Angie**


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

**Author's Note: Tada! I am back again. Haha. So soon you say? Well I did update my site today not that you care, lemme shut up. Haha, but erm yes, here we go!**

_**faei-sama**_ ­– I'm glad you're interested. I'm pretty sure it'll heat up and cool down as it goes. LOL. I'm too much of a sucker for romance.

Angelwahalla and Spazwahalla – I'm glad you enjoy it. I hope you stick around for the rest.

_**jasmineflower001**_ – lol yeah I have to admit it wasn't your everyday Usagi. Haha. Is she at Mamoru's? I don't think she is. You'll find out where she is in the chapter and we can never deny our old Usagi. She'll be back eventually. Haha don't worry I love answering reviewer questions.

_**artstarcarolaina**_ – I'm glad you enjoy it! Lol I'll try to keep up with it.

_**DayDreamer9**_ – haha a lot of stuff, poor Usagi.

_**rogueishLeia**_ – LOL I'm like your stalker. Haha. So it's cool that you like my stories. smiles But yeah I'll never be able to write a good X-Men story. Perhaps one day? Let me finish this one first.

_**SleepingMoonAngel**_ – I'm glad you like it. Stick around for more.

**Skye688**– Yay. I updated lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. But boy if I did, the world would be at peace.

* * *

**Leave Me Breathless**

**Chapter 3**

Mamoru sat in the Crown Fruit Parlor with a cup of steaming hot black coffee in front of him. Motoki sat in front of him, both of them sitting in silence. They both had concerned looks on their faces, but not knowing what to say. "I haven't seen Usagi in nearly a month." Motoki said simply dipping a teabag into his steaming water. It had started to rain outside and the city was dark. The Crown Fruit Parlor was completely empty, no Juuban Junior or Senior High students in sight. "When she is around, she's usually on her laptop. She never speaks to me anymore, not like we used to."

"I don't know, Motoki. I don't know where my Usa-ko is. I don't know what's wrong. I can't even talk to her without feeling guilty. I feel like it's my fault, or our fault. We expected her to do so much, but was she really ready to handle death?" Mamoru asked looking up at his friend. Motoki said nothing. He didn't know what to think. They really did expect too much out of a 16 year old. How could she have been able to handle the emotional stress that she had everyday? She was destined for so much; they were asking for too much.

"Maybe you should take her away. Like get her away from here for a while, Mamoru. Just the both of you." Motoki stated. Mamoru thought on the idea. It had been a long time since he had a lot of time with Usagi. Maybe that was what she needed, before it was too late to get her back.

"What do you mean she just hung up? Rei-chan! This is Usagi. Our friend. Our leader. We can't just abandon her!" Minako stated, clearly more upset than any of the other girls. They were at Makoto's apartment since the rain started. Usagi was missing, that was obvious, but the fact that she didn't want to be found was hard to swallow.

"The way I see it, Mina-chan, if somebody doesn't want to be found, they stay where they are." Rei said. She was still very bitter from the squall she had with Usagi earlier.

"Yeah, somebody, but not Usagi-chan. She's our friend." Minako protested.

"Maybe something happened between her and Mamoru-san." Makoto finally spoke up. "We can't just say that we're going to give up on her just because of on phone call. I'm sure she has a rational explanation. Usagi isn't the type to just up and do things unless something happened."

"Or she could be in danger." Ami said in her normal quiet voice. They all looked over at her. Neither of them had thought out that explanation. They knew that if Usagi was in danger, she'd be quick to sacrifice herself than to ever know the fate of them dying again. Of watching everyone she loved disappear. They knew Usagi would never go through that pain again. "Usagi-chan senses things before we ever could. If she felt like she was in danger, she would run."

"Ami,-chan you're right. We have to find her before something happens." Minako stated.

"And who is going to call Mamoru-san and tell him?" Makoto asked. All of the girls looked over at Rei.

Mamoru was pacing his apartment, calling Usagi's cell phone for the third time. He hadn't gotten any answer, just the same voicemail that they both had set up nearly a year and a half ago.

"_Hi, you've reached my Usa-ko. Mamo-chan! What if a boy calls? Well, he shouldn't be calling my beautiful Usa-ko. Anyone else can leave a message. Mamo-chan!" _

"Usa-ko, I'm worried. Call me soon. I love you." He said hanging up the phone. He was close to calling the Tsukino residence but was paranoid of Kenji answering the phone. Suddenly the phone rang in his hand. Mamoru felt his heart light up but when he looked down at the caller ID he was disappointed. **Hino Rei. ** "Moshi Moshi, Rei-chan."

"Konbanwa Mamoru-san, I need to tell you something." She said nervously.

* * *

Usagi stood out in the rain with her bunny umbrella. She was at the Tenth District train station. All of the trains had been delayed because of the rain and the construction zone on some of the tracks. She just stood there watching the people rush to their family or their lovers, going home. Home was a place she feared the most. She was afraid of not being affectionate like she used to. She was afraid of losing them again. She was more afraid than she had ever been in a long time. Some days she couldn't even think, she would just cry herself to sleep. Luna would always be out so she would never know. No one would ever know. She hid it as best as she could. Thinking about her dreams made her tear up again. She felt so lonely. Did anybody know how to help her? How would she know that they were okay? "Mamo-chan." She whimpered tears falling as fast as the rain drops.

"Kitten, still such a cry-baby eh?" Usagi heard a voice that she hadn't heard in a long time. She looked up to see Hakura and Michiru but standing under an aqua umbrella that Usagi was sure belong to Michiru.

"Hakrua-san? Michiru-san? How'd you know that I was here?" Usagi asked wiping the tears from her eyes. A sad last minute attempt to pretend to be okay, even though she was sure they had been watching her the whole time.

"Well, we know everything about our Princess." Michiru said smiling. "I don't understand why she is out here alone in such a vulnerable situation." The last two words caught Usagi's ear.

"Vulnerable situation?" Usagi asked, pretending as if she didn't know.

"We know you've been warned, Kitten. You don't have to hide things from us. We won't judge you. We need to know what you saw. Something bad is going on. We felt it and we know you did too." Haruka said looking into Usagi's eyes. _Something else is bothering her. Her eyes look so cold. So full of pain. This isn't the same Kitten._ Haruka looked over at Michiru who nodded in agreement. They didn't have to utter one word but they both knew the situation with Usagi was grim.

"I'll fix it. I'm not a little girl." Usagi spoke up. "I'll be seventeen in two months. I can handle it on my own. I've been doing fine on my own as it is." Haruka and Michiru were taken back by her tone.

"Look, you are our princess. It's our job to protect you." Michiru started.

"And who was protecting me when you weren't there? I did fine on my own and I'll keep doing fine on my own." Usagi stated flatly. "You can tell the others not to worry about me. I am fine." With her last statement, Usagi swallowed her tears and ran off in the opposite direction. Michiru was off to catch her but Haruka held her back.

"Let her go, Michiru. She'll be fine. She knows what she's doing. We can't underestimate her. Besides, I'm sure she has someone watching her." Haruka stated.

"Someone? What if it's a bad someone?" Michiru stated.

"I don't think it is." Haruka said looking up at the clouds. The rain had stopped.

* * *

"What do you mean she said she was busy?" Mamoru asked nearly infuriated with the way Rei handled the situation. Usagi was out there alone. She always hated being alone. His mind flashed back to yesterday when she was almost crying into his shoulder. _"Don't ever leave me again, okay?"_ Something was obviously more than wrong now. Usagi had never ran off by herself and to be so stone cold, that really was a different story. He wondered if any of them really knew what they were dealing with.

"She just said she was busy. If the Odango wants to run off, I say let her. She'll be okay. She sure sounded like she'd be okay." Rei stated, not looking up at any of them. She was too upset to say what she really felt. She was more worried than anything about Usagi. She wasn't anywhere to be found and it was obvious she had turned her cell phone off.

"I don't know you guys. I'm worried. Usagi-chan isn't like this. Something must be up." Makoto said in her calm voice. Usagi was like a little sister to her. She didn't like the idea of her being out there in the streets alone past dark.

"We all are, Mako-chan, but over-worrying is only going to make the situation worse than it is. We have to evaluate everything. We shouldn't have let things get this far. We should've talked about it sooner instead of ignoring it. All of the warning signs were there. She was basically crying out for attention and we ignored it. We kept pretending everything was okay. This is mostly our fault. We should've taken care of her better." Ami stated. They all were silent. They knew Ami was right, and there was no denying that.

"I can't let her spend the night out there. What if something happens? What if something already happened?" Mamoru asked standing up and grabbing his coat. He was determined to find her and bring her home. Mamoru walked off to open Makoto's door only to find Haruka and Michiru.

"We need to talk" Haruka stated.

* * *

Usagi found herself standing in front of an apartment. The apartment had nearly been empty for a year. She was sure of it. She remembered being dragged up the stairs by Minako to be there at late hours. They were always late for school dropping by and eavesdropping. Usagi leaned her back against the door and let the tears fall. Life was so easy then. Everything was so simple. She cried because she was scared. She cried because she was hurting. She cried because she was unsure of the future. She couldn't lose them again. She couldn't face it. She was only this way because she knew something was coming. She knew Galaxia wasn't the end, that things would only be worse. She knew she couldn't handle it anymore and so she cried. She cried for everyone in her life she had ever lost and would probably lose again. It all hurt. Maybe they were wrong. Maybe she wasn't destined for greatness. She knew she wasn't a champion of love and justice. She was just a scared teenage girl, who was clumsy and cried too much. It all hurt too much.

"So you did see her?" Ami asked Haruka, all of them sitting in Makoto's kitchen, discussing Usagi's behavior.

"Yeah, we did see the firecracker." Haruka smirked at her new nickname for Usagi. She had to admit, Usagi was one of her favorite people. She loved the way she had so many different sides to her. She was just as complicated as a Rubix cube.

"Firecracker?" Minako asked confused.

"She seems a little upset, to say the least." Michiru stated simply.

"Yeah, that would probably be our faults for ignoring everything." Makoto said leaning against her stove, taking off of her apron.

"She knows something. She knows a lot, a lot more than we know." Haruka said. "Something is going on and our Princess is out to keep us from knowing what it is."

"But I don't understand why she didn't tell anyone. Why didn't she want us to know?" Mamoru asked.

"I mean really, if you knew something was going to hurt Usagi-chan if you stayed around, would any of you still be here? Would you have told her?" Michiru asked. They all couldn't answer, knowing that they would've taken the same steps that Usagi took to protect them. Mamoru got up and looked out the window. _Usa-ko, where are you? Why won't you come home?_

* * *

Usagi wiped her tears. She didn't know where she would go or what to do next. She really didn't want to go home. She just wanted things to be okay. She wanted to be with Mamoru in his arms where she felt safe. She sighed. What was she going to do? She started her journey back home when she heard a voice behind her. "Odango." Usagi turned around in the dark hallway to see a figure she had known. Her heart skipped a beat and she dropped her umbrella.

"Seiya?"

**Yay! Another chapter finished. Cliffhanger. Oooh. Haha I'm such a nerd. Anyway, I hope you come back for the next part because if you don't you'll miss out on big things.**

**Angie**


	4. Chapter 4: Home

**Author's Note: I'm trying to update as soon as I can. I just added a new theme to my site, static(dash)romance(dot)org. So if you want to see my graphics sides of life you can go check that out. I have a small anime gallery there and such. I'm working on the anime side of my site. Lol. But yes the inspiration to this chapter is Katharine McPhee's "Home" from her new self-titled debut album. I just got it and I'm in love with all of the songs on it. I recommend it to everyone lol. & to my reviewers:**

**rogueishLeia** - haha yes Usa/Mamo must suffer a lil. Makes you fall in love with them even more. Lol. Evil little Seiya haha. We shall see where it goes.

**jasmineflower001** - gasp lol I can't say if she does or if she doesn't. you shall have to read and find out. Lol hope I can have you jumping in your seat again lol.

**Gaialy** - shock Seya?! Lol. Hmm, I don't know what Haruka was speaking about haha. We shall see what develops.

**skye668** - I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. Hopefully it'll get better each chapter.

**artstarcarolaina** – lol Usa/Mamo is soo classic. You can play with the story line a thousand times and always fall in love with them.

Cecilia13 – Continuation for you? Yes

Disclaimer: Still no ownership in any of the Sailor Moon series. How depressing.

* * *

**Leave Me Breathless**

**Chapter 4**

Mamoru sat in his bed wide awake. His clock read 4:30 AM. He had been awake all night for the past three days. No one had heard from Usagi. No one knew where she was. He felt her near but so far. He felt like maybe she was blocking his ability to feel her. His heart ached with everyday that went by. He was losing her faster than he had ever thought he would, all because he didn't want to face the truth. He was selfish. He and the others had been selfish. They depended so much on her and didn't realize the pressure she was under. She was the world's savior. The world would be in pieces without her. She sacrificed her life to save them and she didn't get anything worthwhile in return. Maybe a few hugs and kisses but a lot of grief about her everyday activities. She gave them exactly what they wanted, a perfect girl. Now she was so perfect she wasn't anywhere near them. How could he get her back before she was gone forever? She was in danger he was sure of it, from the way Hakura and Michiru spoke the other night. He rolled over and looked at the picture of them both in the park nearly 2 years ago. He remembered that day like it was yesterday.

_"Mamo-chan! Look there's ice cream!" Usagi said pulling on Mamoru's hoodie sleeve. It was fall and the temperatures were dropping. Usagi found herself wearing a pink bunny zip up hoodie, with a white tee underneath. She had a denim miniskirt and pink UGG boots to match. She was snuggled against Mamoru's side and he smiled looking down at the 15 year-old. She was so bright and bubbly. She had talked most of their date that day about how Ms. Haruna was completely unfair to her in English and how she had to make up her failing examination from the week before. She complained about the way Luna scolded her everyday and how Rei always made jokes about her being clumsy. She told him that she would laugh it all off but sometimes it made her think if she had to change. He told her to never change and she agreed. _

_"I'm guessing you want a scoop or three, eh Usa-ko?" Mamoru joked. Usagi giggled at his joke and shook her head "no."_

_"I want a milkshake to share with you. What kind do you want Mamo-Chan?" Usagi asked. Mamoru looked down at his girlfriend._

_"You're such a generous girl eh?" He asked her. She blushed and looked down at the ground. "Usa-ko." She looked up at him and he greeted her with a kiss. "You're fine the way you are."_

* * *

Usagi looked out the window of the apartment onto the city. She had been very quiet for the past 3 days. Seiya would go out in disguise and get her things. He wondered who this girl was. Since the day he had felt the evil presence coming for his Usagi _His Usagi. _He mentally slapped himself for having the thought. She was far from his now. She was Mamoru's. That was more than obvious, but Usagi's behavior lately had said something elsewhere. Seiya remembered how the Princess told him that he would always love Usagi and it would pain him that his fate wasn't to be hers. He couldn't help but to notice the smallest things about her. The first thing he notices was the pain and fear in her eyes. He wondered how long it had been there. He wondered if Mamoru cared that it was there. She deserved better than what she had been getting that was for sure.

Usagi jumped as she felt hands on her shoulder. She was more paranoid than ever these days. She turned around to see a smiling Seiya. "So, Odango, it's been three days." He stated. "Are you going to tell me what you've been running from?" Usagi turned her eyes down to the ground, afraid to show Seiya the tears that were already forming in her eyes. "Usagi-chan." He stated simply. Usagi looked up at him, blinking away tears. "Please tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing Seiya." She said pulling away from him. Why was she so afraid to get close? She was longing to be cared about. She was longing to tell him everything.

"Usa, don't lie to me." Seiya said grabbing her hand. His eyes were so full of concern, even Usagi noticed that. She knew she couldn't run away from things forever. "I know you've been having dreams. Please, just tell me. I want to help you. I would never hurt you, Usa, never."

"I can't do this, Seiya. I can't stay here and wait for things to be bad again. I can't handle them. I'm only a kid. I was only a kid. Why did she choose me? Why am I her? I'm not her. I'm not Sailor Moon. I'm not a princess. I am a clumsy kid. I'm a nobody. I'm a nothing. Nothing without any of you. Why am I still here Seiya?! Why wasn't it me?!" She cried, finally letting out a year of frustration and tears. She was in so much pain, so much she kept to herself.

"Usagi-chan, you are here because we all love you. We all love you too much to let you go." He said holding her close as she cried into his shoulder. "Mina-chan, Ami-chan, Rei-chan, Mako-chan, Mamoru-san, and even crazy Haruka-san. She may not love me, but she loves you. We all do. Usa, I love you." Seiya found himself holding her shoulders and looking deep into her eyes. He didn't mean for the last statement to sound the way it did. He wanted to protect her from the pain. He was supposed to be here for her, not for his love. Usagi blushed at Seiya's last statement. He was in love with her. More than just friendly love but the way Mamo-chan loved her. She couldn't love him the same way. She cared for him strongly but never as much as she loved Mamoru. Seiya wiped the tears from her eyes. "You'll never be alone, Usagi-chan. You always have me." Usagi found herself speechless, not knowing what to say. Seiya only held her close and let her feel his love for her. He may have been in a one-sided relationship but that moment with her meant the world to him.

* * *

Minako sat in the arcade with Motoki. She was sitting at the counter looking down at her melting brownie fudge sundae. She would take the spoon and swirl it around the melted ice cream, and then chop up her brownie bits. Then she would attempt to take a bite but every time she did, she thought about the day Usagi choked on her first brownie fudge sundae.

_Usagi, Minako, Ami, and Makoto were bouncing around the Arcade happily singing a Crystal Kay song that was playing on the radio. Minako was pretending to be the idol herself while Usagil, Makoto, and even Ami were her background singers/dancers. Motoki found himself filled with laughter, watching the girls' performance. After the song was over, they all sat at the counter. "I decided to try something new today. A brownie fudge sundae. Who wants to try it out for me?" Motoki asked returning to the counter with a bowl with a chocolate mountain on the inside. _

_"Oooh, me, Motoki-san! Pick MEEE!" Usagi squealed in her seat. Motoki couldn't help but to smile._

_"Eh, sorry ladies, Usagi-chan wins this time." He said handing Usagi the bowl. Usagi smiled._

_"Gosh, Motoki-san, you're always inventing something new. I would love the recipe. You know I wouldn't tell." Makoto stated._

_"Sure, Mako-chan. I'll go get it from the back." Motoki stated walking back into the kitchen. Usagi drooled over her sundae._

_"It's too pretty to eat." She stated._

_"Well, Usagi-chan, if you don't eat it, it's going to melt eventually." Ami stated, looking up from her Physics book._

_"Well we can't have that happening, Usagi-chan. Tell me how it tastes." Minako said, cheering Usagi on as she finally dug in, going through the sundae like a bulldozer. The girls couldn't all help but to laugh at their friend until she started coughing._

_"Usagi-chan, how many times am I going to have to tell you not to eat so fast? You always start to choke." Makoto stated standing behind her friend as she gave her the Heimlich maneuver. Motoki came out of the kitchen with the recipe in his hand, only to get brownie fudge sundae spit on his face._

_"OH MY GOSH! Motoki-san, I am sooo sorry. I will clean this place up for a month and not ask for free milkshakes. Ah, don't be mad at me." Usagi said, finding a towel as she started to wipe Motoki's face. Motoki couldn't help but to burst into laughter._

"I miss her, Motoki-san." Minako stated.

"I do too, Mina-chan. She'll be home soon. Usagi can't stay away from a good sundae." Motoki smiled. Minako managed to smile a bit. _If only things were that simple._

* * *

That night, Usagi was up while Seiya was in his bedroom sleeping away. She found herself turning in her missing class assignments online, writing her teachers telling them that she had a bad cold. She hated to lie but she didn't know what else to do. She couldn't show up to school feeling the way she did. She kept thinking about how Seiya held her last night. The more she thought about it, the more it pained her to be away from Mamoru. She wanted to sleep next to him and tell him how much she was sorry for being so stupid. She wanted to kiss him and have him next to her. Sometimes her mind wondered off to kissing Seiya. She wondered if she would feel bad. She wondered if she should just go away with him and not worry about the past at all. She mentally slapped herself for thinking things shortly after. It was selfish. She could never be that selfish. It would eventually kill her. She sighed as she closed her laptop and walked over to the window. The city lights were so beautiful. 

_You are the world within the world that I exist  
You are the touch that just won't fade  
You are the end and beginning of each and every day  
You are the reason I stay sane_

She put her hands on the window and looked down at the city. Where did she belong? Who would she be now if she went home? What would people say? What would they think? She wondered if she really cared. She leaned against the window and sighed. Home was so far away but only so close. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind. Life was so complicated.

_Does anybody know what it's like  
To feel larger than life  
To look deep in your soul  
And know you're not alone_

Usagi felt her hands get cold. What was this pressure? Where was it coming from? She slowly felt her whole body get cold. She looked down to see her body melting into the glass. It was quickly reaching up her legs. She screamed. This couldn't be happening, not now. Her mind raced and her heart was pounding. What could she do? She had to escape. She couldn't feel her body. She was numb, cold and numb. She saw Seiya run out before her. She saw the terror in his eyes. Her heart was beating slower and slower by the millisecond. She felt so cold. She couldn't move. She felt so tired. Everything was so slow. Where was she going? What about school? What would Luna say? She had to tell Mamoru she loved him. She wanted to see him. She wanted to kiss him. The last thing she saw was Seiya's eyes full of tears, desperately trying to rescue her. "Mamo-chan." She whispered and it all went black.

_Does anybody know how it feels  
To find something that's real  
And make it your own  
That's when you know that you found home  
Home_

* * *

  
Mamoru was sitting on his couch watching the news. The night was so cold and silent. He had been having a bad feeling the whole night and it irked him. He heard his phone ringing and he hurried to answer it. "Moshi, Moshi."

"Mamoru-san, it's Rei." The voice stated on the other end.

"Yes, Rei-chan?" He asked.

"Come to the temple immediately. We have a situation." Rei said. Mamoru heard somebody talking in the background, a male voice. He heard Usagi's name being spoken.

"I'm on my way." Mamoru said. He hurried off to get his keys and ran out of the apartment.

Mamoru parked his car outside of the temple and ran up the stairs. He wondered when temples would get elevators but he brushed the thought off and made his way to the study room. He found himself being stared at by the concerned faces of all of the girls. He managed to look around to see a face he didn't want to see. "Seiya-san?"

"Mamoru-san, please sit down." Rei started.

"What the fuck is he doing here? You know where she is don't you?" Mamoru asked rushing up to Seiya.

"She's gone." Seiya stated.

"What the fuck do you mean she's gone? She was with you the whole time? I will beat the shit out of you if you don't start talking." Mamoru said getting into Seiya's face.

"Look, Mamoru-san, she was with me and she's not. Don't you think you should be worried about other things than trying to beat my ass? We don't even know where the fuck she is!" Seiya yelled.

"As far as I'm concerned, it's your fault." Mamour stated simply with fire in his eyes.

* * *

**I know, I know, I should be put out for my drama addiction. I couldn't help it. Lol. Gosh. Next chapter coming soon!**

**Angie**


	5. Chapter 5: Fear

**Author's Note: My sincerest apologies for this chapter taking over two weeks to be uploaded. I had planned on it to be uploaded two weeks ago but I had some family problems. Blehh. I hope you guys still stick around.**

_**ButterflyRogue**_** – drama and conflict is the best. Haha. ****J**

_**Gaialy**_** - so much is happening that I don't even know what's going on. Haha my brain.**

_**j'adore chocolat**_** – yeah I wish this chapter was just as dramatic. Bleh but the next one has dramatic tendencies haha.**

_**SleepingMoonAngel – thank you **_

___**jasmineflower001**_** – haha I hope you're still in your seat lol**

___**DayDreamer9**_**– my apologies. My mouth is horrible so I have a tendency to write. Uhh there's some horrid language down there somewhere. Bleh lol**

___**lifestream aerith**_** – haha I'm glad you enjoyed it. I hope you like this one as much.**

___**Double G**_** – yay I'm not a let down and I'm continuing haha**

___**artstarcarolaina**_**– haha woot. Yeah it's a true classic. They're so cute together.**

___**spiegel-octopi**_** - glad you enjoyed it . I hope you enjoy this one as well.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, concepts, or characters.

* * *

**Leave Me Breathless**

**Chapter 5**

"Seiya-san, you do understand where Mamoru-san is coming from, don't you?" Ami asked. She, Seiya, and Minako sat inside of the temple why Makoto and Rei were out with Mamoru trying to calm him down. Seiya put his hands in his head. He didn't know how to respond to the situation. He had just lost Usagi. He watched her disappear and he couldn't do anything to save her. He thought he was helping her by keeping her away from everyone but he had only endangered her more.

"I don't know, Ami-chan. Mamoru-san must hate me. I don't blame him." Seiya said not looking up. He felt tears form in his eyes. How could you be so stupid, Seiya? How could you hurt her? Such a baka.

"Nobody hates you Seiya-san." Minako said holding Seiya's hand. Seiya looked up to see Minako's calming face. She looked as peaceful as Usagi. Her face calmed his beating heat. He knew Usagi wouldn't have wanted him to be upset. She would want him to be strong and stand up for himself. She would want him to do his best to save him.

"Okay, Mina-chan. I should've told you guys that Usagi-chan was with me. I'm sorry." Seiya stated.

"If it were any of us, Seiya-san, we would've kept Usagi-chan's secret too. We just all need to work together to save our princess." Ami said.

Mamoru paced the temple's porch with his hands above his head. He had to admit he had been a little rough with Seiya. He was just angry. It wasn't Seiya's fault that Usagi was gone. It was whoever had her. He had to get her back before it was too late. It did, however, pain him that Usagi chose to trust Seiya over him. He wondered if Usagi had feelings for Seiya at times, but he had shook the idea out of his head. He just wanted her back.

"Mamoru-san, you can't be angry with Seiya-san." Makoto said walking up to Mamoru. Mamoru stopped his constant pacing.

"I know Makoto-chan." Mamoru said leaning against the wall. "I just want her back."

"We know Mamoru-san, but we have to keep a cool head. We don't know anything about the enemy. We don't know anything about Usagi-chan's dreams and her feelings. We just know that she was upset about something. We have to get her back." Rei stated standing next to Makoto in front of Mamoru.

"I know, Rei-chan. I just feel so responsible. I feel like I made her unhappy. I feel like it's my fault that she isn't here." Mamoru said.

"I feel that way to Mamoru-san." Rei said holding his hand. "But we must get her back and we won't get her back without working together."

* * *

_Usagi sat in her room staring at her laptop. It had been a month since the battle with Galaxia. She tapped her pencil against the computer screen. She would never figure out Trigonometry. She was only sixteen. Where was she ever going to use any of it again anyway? Luna walked in a hopped on Usagi's lap. "Luna, Trigonometry is harder than I thought." Usagi said letting her hair down. She took her pencil and wrapped her hair up into a sloppy bun._

_"I tried to tell you Usagi-chan. You have to at least try and concentrate. You can always go over to Mamoru's if you need help." Luna stated climbing up on the desk. She laid next to Usagi's laptop and Usagi scratched her behind the ears. _

_"I don't want to bother Mamoru right now, Luna." Usagi sighed. "I'm sure he's too busy and I want to do something on my own. I'm always counting on other people for things." Luna looked up and saw Usagi's eyes. It was as if she was becoming a different person everyday. She was becoming more determined to be more and more independent. She was keeping herself away from everyone and she was trying to do everything alone. Luna often wondered if it were a cover-up from all of the dramatic events that happened a month before. _

_"Sounds really mature of Usagi-chan." Luna stated._

_"Sometimes, Luna, people have to grow up. Whether they want to or not." Usagi said. She looked down at her Trigonometry homework and studied the numbers carefully. She had to figure it out to show her maturity. She could do things on her own._

* * *

Setsuna and Hotaru stood on a bridge overlooking the city. "The darkness is closer than we expected it to be. It was supposed to be years from now, when the princess was ready to take the throne." Setsuna stated. "There was maybe another ten years before this was to happen."

"We should've warned them." Hotaru stated simply. Hotaru was now fourteen, not the same small girl that they had all known once. She was stronger and smarter. She was one of the lead students of Juuban Junior High School. Her black hair was long, past her shoulders and her bangs were razor-cut to the side. She wore dark eyeliner that made her dark eyes stand out.

"How were we to know this was going to happen?" A light airy voice stated behind them. Hotaru and Setsuna turned around to face Michiru and Haruka. They both had the same concerned looks on their faces.

"She's different now. She's colder. She's a hell of a lot more mature than any of us would've ever thought she would be. We aren't dealing with the same kitten. We have a little firecracker on our hands." Haruka stated. She had to admit the new Usagi was interesting but she was unpredictable. With a new dark evil covering the city, it wasn't a good day to have a fiery princess on their hands. "Do we even know anything about these people?"

"If they are people." Hotaru stated. Her allies looked down at her in surprise. They hadn't thought about any of the what-if's in the situation. "I don't feel like this is our everyday youma and evil confrontation. I feel like this a lot deeper and Usagi-chan knows it. We have to find her."

* * *

Mamoru found himself wide-awake the next day. It was the weekend. It had been raining all morning. He hadn't eaten nor slept since Seiya told them what had happened. He couldn't feel her. He couldn't feel his Usako. He flipped on the TV to see a news report over the mysterious fog on the Tenth District Bridge. The fog had only gotten thicker as the day went on. He knew that wasn't normal, especially when it was so close to summer. Something definitely had to be up with that bridge. Maybe there were clues to where Usagi was. There was only one way to find out.

Usagi sat up and opened her eyes. Everything was dark, completely dark. She wondered where she was and why she always had a tendency to wake up somewhere on the floor. Being a superhero certainly never got old. The same thing only in more dangerous situations every time. Her chest was pounding and tight. She couldn't remember. She didn't know what happened. She just remember Seiya's apartment and everything from then was a blank. Whatever trouble she had got herself into was definitely painful. She felt sore all over. Where was she? She had to get out of wherever. She managed to get enough strength to stand up but found herself falling back down to her knees. She suddenly heard footsteps behind her. She couldn't see but she definitely felt somebody was coming and they were carrying a heavy presence along with them.

* * *

"Beautiful princess." A cold female voice said behind Usagi. She knew she was no longer alone. The woman stood right behind her. Usagi felt cold hands grab her neck and she cried out in pain. "So beautiful. Such a beautiful voice and a pretty little face." Usagi felt fingernails scratch her face and she screamed again. The voice only laughed and walked around to face her. "What makes you so special, hmm Serenity? You feel pain like the rest of us. You bleed like the rest of us. You cry like the rest of us. Feel alone. Get depressed. You are just a stupid little girl in a big world with too much credit. I don't see how you're any better than I am. If you are even close enough to be as good as me." Usagi felt the female get close to her. She could only see a cold pair of blue eyes in the darkness.

"Who are you? What do you want? Do I not get punished enough?!" Usagi cried out. She felt a cold slap across her face.

"Such a little girl to talk such big shit. You know what you are Serenity? A fucking poser." Usagi felt another slap onto her already burning cheek and she fought back tears.

"You don't know anything." Usagi whimpered. "You don't know what it's like to be me." Usagi felt her throat being grabbed tightly. She couldn't breathe. The pain in her throat increased to burning as the grip got tighter. The voice laughed.

"No, little girl you don't know anything."

* * *

Mamoru walked through the fog on the Tenth District Bridge. It was way thicker than normal, almost too thick to see anything. He stopped as he felt a sharp pain in his throat. He knew the pain wasn't his own. It was hers. "Usa-ko" he whispered. She was near but so far away. He could feel her again. He felt her fear, her pain, and her longing to be close to him. She didn't hate him. That was always a plus but he had to find her. Suddenly his rush of feelings just stopped. It was like their connection was cut off completely, like someone wanted to keep them away from each other. He had to figure out where these feelings came from. Something told him that there was a dimension that no Sailor Senshi was ready to travel upon.

"You came." Mamoru looked up and saw Harku, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru. They were all on the bridge as if they hadn't left the night before.

"What's going on?" Mamoru asked.

"The darkness is approaching." Hotaru stated. Mamoru only searched their faces for answers not speaking a word.

"The time channel had been warped. Somebody got through and sped time up without speeding it up at all." Setsuna spoke.

"But that makes no sense." Mamoru said confused.

"Look, Mamoru-san, it's hard to explain. We just know something is in the city and that everybody is going to die without Usagi-chan. Either we get her back here or we're all doomed." Michiru said, her voice as light and airy as usual.

"Where is she? How are we going to find her?" Mamoru asked." I know she's in danger. I felt her pain and her fear." He felt his fists clinch at his last statement. Usagi didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve any of it. If only she had come to him instead of that wretch Seiya, he would've protected her better. Seiya was just a pretty boy. He didn't know anything.

"This bridge." Haruka stated. "The bridge is becoming a gateway to the dark world. The fog will eventually become too think to get through but we have our ways. When the fog has its barrier, that's when we can get through. It won't be long now."

"So what do we do til then?" Mamoru asked.

"We wait." Hotaru stated looking off. She wanted more than anything to find her princess. She knew Chibiusa could keep her spirits up but Chibiusa was off in the future, not knowing what danger could be affecting her mere existence.

* * *

Seiya sat next to Rei and Minako while they waited for Makoto and Ami at the Crown Arcade. None of them had said much since they had gotten there. They all were picking at chocolate milkshakes, thinking about Usagi. They all hoped she was okay and not in danger but they all felt otherwise. Usagi could handle things very well, probably better than she let off but they felt her fear. They knew she needed them as much as they needed her and they had failed to be there for her. The best thing that they could do was hope for the best.

Makoto ran into the arcade soaking wet. "What happened Mako-chan?" Seiya asked concerned.

"Well I was walking past the Tenth District Bridge and out of no where it starts raining. It was raining so hard the bridge is nearly covered with water. It's the strangest thing, the water was nearly up my waist in less than three minutes." Makoto stated.

"That's definitely not normal." Minako stated.

"We need to get Ami-chan and go check it out. Something is definitely wrong." Rei agreed.

Usagi laid on the floor in pain. Her body was heavy and she could barely breathe. She couldn't escape. She didn't even know where she was. "Do you have anything else to say to me?" The female in the room stated, walking next to Usagi.

"Why?" Usagi whispered, her voice strained.

"You know, that's a good ass question. Too bad I really don't feel like answering it. But you know this, you belong to me now little girl."

**I'll try to update soon. My apologies lol.**

_**Angie**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Mission To Save Usagi

**Author's Note: I last updated this story in like what? May. Oy. I want to try something new again, something funny but I can't until I finish this fic. I do apologize about the language in the proceeding/following chapters because well, like I said before I have a very dirty mouth. Heh. I'd like to thank all of my reviewers though for sticking around and getting me to write this thing! Now to finish so I can continue on with my greatest idea. **

Disclaimer: No I don't own Sailor Moon. Mmkay? Don't make me beg.

* * *

**Leave Me Breathless**

**Chapter 6**

Mamoru stood on his balcony silently pacing and praying. _Let her be okay. Usako, be strong. Please don't give up._ He looked down upon the Juuban district as the waters continued to rise. This was definitely not good. Hotaru had told him to wait. What was he waiting for exactly? The end of his girlfriend's life? The end of the exsistence of mankind? He took a deep breath. _Calm down, Chiba. This isn't the time for you to exactly be freaking out on yourself. You have to take one thing at a time._ Suddenly a sharp pain throbbed in his chest that made the man cry out. He grabbed his chest as the pain increased, his heartbeat nearly faint. No, it wasn't his heartbeat and it wasn't his pain. "Usako."

Usagi laid on the cold floor, grabbing her burning chest. She hadn't felt pain that great since the time she'd entered that hot dog eating contest in the 7th grade and stumbled upon the interesting fact that mustard did cause heartburn. Usagi couldn't help but smile thinking about how Naru and Umino chased her around while she ran around the picnic tables screaming her head off. _Naru-chan._ How she missed Naru and Umino so much. She hadn't seen them in nearly two years. They had decided against Juuban High and they rarely spoke when they did happen to bump into each other. Before her whole destiny unfolded itself, Naru had been her best friend. Now she was best-friends with a bookworm, a pyro, a cook, and a soon to be Miss Universe, but she had to admit. She didn't want it any other way. She had to figure out how to get out of this situation especially with this psycho-maniac standing above her with some kind of psychological grudge held against her. She didn't recognize the voice. She didn't even understand how she got into this situation other than the dreams. She couldn't lose them. She had to do something, anything to distract this person from knowing what she feared the most, losing the ones she loved. "What do you want?" Usagi barely spoke out?

"For you to die. I thought I made that clear about an hour to go when I started attacking the shit out of you. My, you are quite dense princess." The woman stated. Usagi could feel the woman standing above her. "Always acting so innocent. As if the world is out to get you. Have you ever thought of anyone else besides yourself? You've killed hundreds and you can sleep very well at night. Who are you to judge anyone for their wrong-doings, Serenity?" Usagi choked on tears as the pain as her chest increased when she felt a boot sliding into her chest. "Hmm? Are you going to answer my questions? Answer me!" The woman kicked Usagi once more and Usagi finally broke and screamed. "Oh she speaks."

"What is wrong with you?!" Usagi screamed feeling her heartbeat continue to descend. "I don't even know you! And you come here attacking me when I'm down!" The woman laughed once more.

"I do think you know me, Serenity. In fact, you know me better than anyone else." The woman leaned down to Usagi and even through the dark, Usagi could see those cold blue eyes.

* * *

Minako, Rei, Makoto, Ami and Seiya ran through the rain to see the Tenth District Bridge covered in water. "This is way too weird. Ami, how could the water be this high so soon?" Makoto asked her blue-haired companion who was busy typing away on her mini-computer. 

"According to the readings that I'm getting from my computer, this storm is completely being controlled by dark magic and the bridge is the only portal through the rip in the space-time continuium. " Ami stated, typing away.

"So in regular teenage talk, that means this is really really bad right?" Minako asked.

"Hai." Ami sighed. Seiya balled up his fists in anger. Usagi was missing and he was sure that this storm had something to do with it. If only he had taken care of her, then she wouldn't be out there. Alone. He had to find her with the help of the scouts and possibly Mamoru too if he wasn't so bent on killing him. Seiya felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see a concerned Rei.

"Don't worry, Seiya, we'll find her." Rei reassured him. Seiya turned to see the other girls nodding at him.

The sky blackened as the dark clouds merged together, covering over the Tenth-District as a black blanket. Hotaru, Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna stood nearby on a rooftop as the rain continued. Thunder and lightning crashed nearby. The four young women stood solemnly together as the storm continued to get worse. "Kitten hates thunderstorms. She's always somewhere getting caught in them." Haruka stated. She stood strong but on the inside she was dying at the thought of Usagi sitting alone under a tree crying. She wished that it was the only pain that Usagi had to encounter but she was sure that their princess was going through alot more than her fear of thunderstorms. Hotaru closed her eyes and heard a deep scream somewhere in another dimension.

"We have to go now." Hotaru stated opening her eyes. Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru looked down upon her concerned. "There's no time to explain, we just have to go now. Before it's too late."

"Saving our princess once more?" Michiru smiled at Haruka.

"Gotta love it." Haruka smiled holding Michiru's hand.

"Alright, let's go." Setsuna stated.

Mamoru ran through the lonely streets of the Tenth District. His mind was focused and her heart was racing. _Usako, please hold on for me. Gomen Usako, I won't let you down this time. _In a blink of an eye, Tuexo Kamen was jumping on the rooftops through the pouring rain. He had to save her. Her heartbeat sounded like a soft hum of a distant memory. He wasn't going to lose her, not today, not ever. He stopped his raid when he stood in front of a concerned Sailor Senshi standing in front of him. Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, and the annoying Star Fighter all stood in front of him as if they knew what was happening to Usagi themselves. "Tuxedo Kamen." Mars started. He shot a cold stare down at Star Fighter who pretended to look off into the raining sky. "Tuxedo Kamen" Mars repeated.

"Mars?" Tuxedo Kamen asked walking up to the young girl. Her raven hair was soaking wet. He was sure that nearly two years ago she would be complaining about getting a cold before a date and chasing Sailor Moon around trying to set her "odangoes" ablaze but her knew how much they really did love each other too much to actually want to purposely ruin either's hair.

"We'll find her. We'll find her and save our princess." Mars stated. "Don't be afraid."

"I know, Mars. Usako will be fine and then tomorrow we can take her to the arcade and buy her milkshakes." Tuxedo Kamen said, roughly smiling. The girls all stayed silent, hoping that they would make it out that easy this time.

"I see we're all ready." the stern voice of Sailor Uranus stated behind them.

"So, Mercury, do you have any new readings on that thing?" Sailor Neptune asked looking at the blue haired Senshi who had been typing on her computer for some time.

"Nothing new but negative energy. The portal is still open though. We just need to teleport inside." Mercury answered.

"Well, I have no time or patience to put up with a Sailor Teleport. Let's just do this. Everybody ready?" Pluto asked holding up her staff.

"Hai." Everyone agreed.

"Let's go."

* * *

_Ami stood outside of Juuban Junior High School. She knew her mother would be picking her up late and there was no cram school today. She felt somewhat lonely. She could always have walked home alone but at this hour she knew it wouldn't be wise nor safe. She sat on the stairs and sighed. She felt tears coming and she knew she couldn't avoid them. "Ami-chan!" A cheery figure stood above her smiling with a twig or two stuck in her messy "odangoes."_

_"Usagi-chan?" Ami asked trying to hold back her laughter of her new friend looking a complete mess and not knowing. "What did you do to yourself?" Usagi looked at her friend with a blank expression and then she remember that she had a forest growing out of her head._

_"Oh, hehe, well me and Mamoru-baka got into it again. You know he called me irresponsible because I had left my briefcase here and then I called him a grumpy old man. Then I tacked him into a bush and we ended up rolling into the fountain at the park. You know, the one with the naked guy just standing there. Ami-chan, I always wondered why did great artists love painting and making sculptures of the most perverted things! I mean put some clothes on the guy. I'm sure he gets cold during the winter. Now what was I saying? Oh yes, Mamoru-baka, yes we ended up in the fountain and then he put some twigs in my hair and ran off like the little chicken he is." Usagi stated nearly all at one time. By the end of the story, Ami was doubling over in laughter. "Ah, see Ami-chan, I knew a genius like you couldn't help but to smile. You know, I hate to see people cry." Ami looked up to see Usagi smiling from ear to ear holding out her hand. "You want to come over?"_

_"Sure Usagi-chan." Ami smiled grabbing her friend's hand._

* * *

Usagi laid on the cold floor once again in great pain. She was nearly unconscious, just conscious enough to hear the rambling of _her._ How she hated being here and how she wanted to be with her friends. She knew on the inside that she was slowly being killed everyday and just enough for this to happen to her. She had to now willpower to fight back. Only to just lie there in pain and cry out loud. They were all going to die. She knew it, just like they had died before. She was going to lose them again. All of them, even Mamo-chan. Her heart broke at the thought and she cried once again. She couldn't handle it anymore. Not alone, not here by herself.

* * *

_Rei stood outside of a shoe store in the mall. There in the window were the most perfect red stilettos she had ever encountered in her life. Too bad they were much more than she had saved up at the moment. Especially since she had a very important date with Mamoru tonight, in fact their first. She wanted him to like her. She sighed and looked at the shoes once more. "Maybe one day."_

_"Oh Rei-chan!" Rei rolled her eyes at the voice behind her. She was thinking that maybe one day she would avoid an argument with Usagi but she was quite wrong. _

_"Hm, yes Odango?" Rei asked, smirking at the fact that she knew Usagi would blow up being called that. _

_"Ugh! What is it with you and him?! You're always picking on me! It's not fair!" Usagi yelled tears flowing from her eyes. Rei laughed at little thinking of the way Mamoru always teased Usagi whenever he ran into her. They had one thing on common, to say the least._

_"It's okay, Odango. We still love you." Rei said patting the petite blonde on the head. Usagi suddenly stopped crying and looked into the window of the shoe store._

_"Hey, Rei-chan, aren't you going out with the enemy tonight anyway?" Usagi asked raising an eyebrow._

_"Yes, Usagi-chan, I'm going on a date with Mamoru-san tonight. You've got to admit Usagi-chan. He's awfully cute." Rei stated. Usagi pretended to gag but even Rei couldn't ignore the redness in Usagi's cheeks. "Anyway, I think I'd better get going and find something to wear. I'll catch up with you later Usagi-chan" Usagi looked into the store window once more and watched Rei walk away, her dark hair swaying behind her._

_Rei walked up to the stairs of the temple and sighed. For once, she just wanted to feel special and she was sure that those shoes were destined for her manicured feet. "Rei-chan!" Rei turned around to see a pair of odangoes running up to her with a bag in her hand. "Well..I'm sure you would love these for your date tonight with Mamoru-baka. Even if he is my worst enemy." Usagi stated handing Rei the bag. Rei looked inside of the bag to find a shoe box. She looked over at Usagi and then peeked inside the shoe box to see the red shoes she had been dreaming of._

_"Usagi-chan, that's really nice of you." Rei said, unable to find words to explain _

_"Well you know, I think everybody has a chance at love Rei-chan. I think Mamoru-baka would love you in those shoes too." Usagi smiled. Before she could even utter another word, Usagi felt Rei's arms wrap around her._

_"Thanks Odango Atama." Rei smiled.  
_

* * *

**Heh, I know I haven't gotten anywhere with this chapter but eh I love flashbacks so there's plenty to come with the rest of the Senshi. I should enter the 100 theme drabble LJ community thingy haha I was thinking about it. Alicia Blade's drabbles had me really inspired but um anywho enough of me babbling. Aren't you glad I updated? Mucho Amor!**

**Angie **


End file.
